1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a multi-function apparatus, and more particularly, to a multi-function apparatus having a USB interface and a control method thereof.
2. Related Background Art
A conventional multi-function apparatus (MFP apparatus) having a USB interface operates with an AC power source connected to the AC power line.
That is, the multi-function apparatus has a copy function, a scanner function, a print function and a facsimile function as the major, all these functions being supplied with electric power from the AC power line, and not operable when no AC power is supplied.
An apparatus is well known in which in a power saving state, power is supplied from the telephone line, and if an image is received by facsimile, the received image is not printed but stored in memory (Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2003-118204).